Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via the communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a software browser application, typically referred to as a browser, to request a Web page from a server computing device via the Internet. In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device and the server computing device can be referred to as a content provider. Generally, the user may request, obtain, and interact with a number of requested Web pages or other content simultaneously or in sequence through the software browser application.
With reference to an illustrative example, a user may request one or more Web pages or other content from a content provider via the Internet or from a local source. In one specific embodiment, each Web page or piece of content may be visually represented as displayed in one or more windows or tabs within the software browser application. Illustratively, the user may interact with the one or more Web pages or other content. For example, the user may enter data in a form on a Web page, or change an attribute of a Web page or piece of content. The user may further open or close tabs or windows in the software browser application, follow links or otherwise request additional Web pages or content, or any number of other activities that may modify the internal state or presentation of the browser, one or more Web pages, or other content during the sequence of actions, typically referred to as a browsing session or session. Accordingly, the displayed content, content state, and browser state at a point in time during the browsing session may be referred to as a browsing context.
Generally, terminating the execution of the software browser application (e.g., closing or exiting) may end the browsing term, and often results in the loss of browsing context associated with the closed browsing session. Some software applications facilitate the re-creation of at least a portion of the content displayed during a previous browsing session via archives, however, the re-creation corresponds to a new browsing session. Additionally, the browsing context and displayed content is typically available to only a single browsing software application on a single client computing device at a time. As described above, a user may access the same (or similar) content from an alternate browsing software application, but such access relates to a new browsing session unique to the alternate browsing software application. Still further, users may share content by forwarding the network identifiers (e.g., Uniform Network Locators (URL)) of one or more Web pages. However, access to such shared content does not allow for multiple users to access the same browsing context.